BEN
Benjamin Seth "Ben" Lepine is a 21 year old, ghostly entity from Boston who grew up with hydrophobia, a fear of water, and currently haunts anyone who has the exact same Majora's Mask cartridge that he had when he was alive, that now belongs to Jadusable. He was born on the 23rd of April of 1996. History *2009: BEN DROWNED Ben was a 13 year old boy, who had almost completed his game of 'Majora's Mask'. It is said that he had an accident involving him drowning in the ocean, however some say it was unknown who drowned him, but it was his father. He has always been a big fan of TLOZ game series, his favorite being Majora's Mask. After Ben's funeral his spirit returned, he was enraged and wanted revenge, but he wanted to make everyone suffer the feeling of being watched. He managed to hack a well known website titled "Cleverbot" where he tries to taunt people through scary and odd messages. *2010: The Creepypasta Ben was able to hack himself into his Majora's Mask game and took on the form of a grey version of link with black and red eyes. Ben was first encountered by Jadusable when he bought and played the Majora cartridge. During the recording of day four.wmv, he manifested himself in the form of the Elegy of Emptiness statue, an action he repeated each time the game was played. During the recording of BEN.wmv, it revealed the cause of Ben's death to Jadusable. It drastically increased its activity during DROWNED.wmv, and even exercised the ability to either change the game from Majora's Mask to Ocarina of Time, or alter the video to the extent that it appears to be the latter. This video featured the first use of its signature phrase, "You shouldn't have done that..." Ben's activity is believed to be initially minimal during jadusable.wmv, as it redacted the first half of it redacted the first half of the video (then called Matt.wmv) prior to its upload. Having promised to leave Jadusable alone if he helped it, it tricked him into playing further into its game. Ben wrote and posted the summary of jadusable.wmv in the guise of Jadusable's nonexistent roommate, and used the readers' obliviousness to escape via their download of TheTruth.rtf. It confirmed its escape in free.wmv. Within days of its escape, Ben began to utilize Jadusable's abandoned YouTube channel. The ciphers it posted led followers to youshouldnthavedonethat.net, the base of operations for a cult known as the Moon Children. The avatar used by the admin, DROWNED, contained a hidden image of the Elegy statue when moused over, hinting at a connection between himself and Ben. The next day, during the period of time in which Ifrit was able to communicate, Ben posted lyrics from "Who's That Knocking?" by the Genies, which implies that it was responsible for Ifrit's disappearance. After the first reset, users figured out the system of using songs to affect events involving the Moon Children, which Ben confirmed. It was then unheard from until Ryukaki began uploading videos. The next mentions of Ben came from hidden files in YSHDT, including mhftt.txt and fate.txt. 2 featured the sound of drowning, a direct reference to Ben. Ben had an account on Within Hubris prior to its takedown. The house featured in h b i s r ea l is implied to be Ben's, due to the presence of a pool in the backyard. Currently, Ben is still trying to eliminate Jadusable, his toughest victim yet. Relationships *Jadusable Jadusable discovers that the copy is more than it seems. Strange events start occurring to him, things that were never ever coded into the game by the developers of Majora's Mask. A malevolent mind seems to have possessed the cartridge, screwing with his game (and subsequently his life). The strangest thing is that Jadusable actually has videos to prove it. The story ends with Ben tricking the readers into downloading a file from Jadusable's computer containing BEN, thus allowing it to break free and spreading all over the internet. *Herobrine Herobrine Is Ben's master/boss, It is unknown how they met but according to Herobrine, Majora's Mask and Minecraft were fused together accidently by Ben, spawning Herobrine in the game, Herobrine then threatened to destroy the game, including Ben, until Ben decided to join him. *The Creepypasta's Ben gets on alright with the Creepypasta's, however, he is considered the dumb one out of all of them, since he never seems to think of ideas, and whenever he does, it has to do with Majora's Mask. Physical Description Ben bares a striking resemblance to Link, since when he died he took on Links form, the noticeable difference about the two is that Ben is completely grey with the exception of his eyes, his eyes are identical to Sonic.exe's. When Ben is in the game he takes the form of the Link Statue, in this, he has colour. Personality Ben is considered an entity of pure evil, as he stalks the player's every move, giving away pieces of his backstory and how he died, however, Ben does have a silly side to him, with bad ideas and being manipulated by the others. Goofs Ben's main goof is being stupid, coming up with the worst ideas, whenever he doesn't feel like doing work he is bribed with mint oreo milkshakes and danish cookies. Ben grew up with hydrophobia, an extreme or irrational fear of water, especially as a symptom of rabies in humans. Theme Song "Song Of Unhealing" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKilI8KNMm8 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm5eSjPTFBY Ben Drowned Quotes "You shouldn't have done that." “You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" "There is beauty in your suffering." "I'm glad you did that." "The counter resets..." "YOUR TURN" "So what if I'm an insane, pychotic idiot? Is it really my fault? .... Fuck, it is." "Yeah, far out, dude" Gallery Link Statue.png|Ben as a Link statue in Majora's Mask Trivia *Ben had an accident when he was in high school, he took a knife up to a bully who was picking on a girl the same age as him named Jen. **Ben also likes to watch what Jen does, as he is her "Hero". *Ben's reasons for bringing up Majora's Mask for evil plans is because he played Zelda a lot when he was alive. *Ben's real life creator is Jadusable himself. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains Category:Undead